


Run away with me

by LGHarris



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGHarris/pseuds/LGHarris
Summary: Meeting a dark stranger at a party
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

It was a night full of excitement

Your sister's engagement party

Her fiancée's family

was having a huge party

A mix of family,

Friends and business acquaintances

The home was huge

And had room

For a lot of people

You enter the large foyer

And take in the stately home

The foyer opens up

On either side

With a grand staircase up the middle

To the right is a lounge area

With a bar

To the left a proper living room

With a beautiful fireplace

With a gothic mantel

As the focal point of the room.

Seeing friends of yours

In the lounge ,

You walk In their direction

It reminded you of a hotel lounge

With over stuffed chairs here and there

A few hi top tables

A full bar

And several flat screen tv's

As you walk by the bar

A dark stranger takes notice of you

He watches you

turning his bar stool

as you pass

You don't notice him

But your friends do.

"Someone likes what they see."

Your girlfriend Roxie says, teasing

"What are you talking about?"

You ask confused

"That guy at the bar was totally checking you out."

Her boyfriend Alex says, elbowing you

"Where?"

you ask

Trying to casually look over your shoulder

Without making it obvious.

"He's gone now", Roxie says

Looking over at the bar

"Story of my life" you say sighing

"I'd love a man to swoop in and 

Just take me away from here."

"Where would you go?"

Roxie asked egging you on

"Anywhere, just to get away from

The same old, same old."

You reply

"You know if you had the chance you'd do it too."

You said to Roxie, rolling your eyes

"She's not leaving with out me" Alex said 

In a defensive voice

"Well ,I'm not that lucky anyways." you answer.

"Let's get a drink and check this house out,

It's huge."

You say heading to the bar.

After getting your drinks

You and your friends walk

Across the foyer to the other side

The living room

Had dark leather furniture

A very gothic feel

The fireplace was very ornate and

Made of black marble

The living room opened up

to a dining room that was also

decorated in a gothic style

The food was being served buffet style

People were wandering from room to room

Mingling, drinking and eating .

Beyond the dining room were French doors

That went out to a patio where people were dancing

There was a band playing music 

Roxie and Adam went to check out the food

You spot your Sister Kelly and her fiancée James

Talking to a older gentleman

As you approach them

Your sister sees you and brings

You into the conversation

"Here she is !"

She says to the Gentleman

"We were just talking about you."

She says putting her arm around you.

She introduces you the the stranger

"Laura, meet Count Copia."

You turn to finally take a good look at this man

He is older but he has aged well

He does have dark heavy make up around his eyes

But his stare is intense

Like he is looking thru you

He had a pencil thin mustache 

And sideburns

He was wearing a tailored black suit

His trouser were snug fitting

To accent his muscular legs and thighs

He was wearing a cape

Which actually looked good on him

The clasp was very beautiful

It looked very old

He had the cape flung back off his shoulder

Just hanging around his neck

He almost looked like a super hero

Without the tights

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. Laura"

The way he said your name

Made you weak in the knees

He took your hand 

And kissed the back of it

His eyes never leaving yours

When his lips hit your skin

A shiver ran up your spine

It was very exhilarating.

"Might I add how lovely you look in that dress,

I must admit I noticed you went you came in earlier,

It is very flattering."

You blush at his remarks

You wore a dark purple velvet dress,

Floor length, off the shoulder 

With long sleeves

It showed off your figure tastefully

Your hair pinned up

With wispy strands that

Outlined your face

Exposing your long neck

"The Count is a friend of James's Father"

Kelly explained

"He just got back into town" James said

"He was telling us about his trip

To the catacombs of Paris."

Kelly mentioned

"Oh really ?"

You said

"I always wanted to see the catacombs."

You answered

"You'd enjoy them."

The Count said

"They are one of my favorite haunts

When I go to France."

"We're just glad you could make it."

James said

"Yes I consider it fate

That I could attend tonight."

The Count replied

"Now if you will excuse us,

Kelly and I have to say

Hello to the rest of our guests."

James said taking Kelly's hand

leading her to the dining room

"I was just about to get some fresh air, 

Won't you join me Laura?"

The Count asked

Offering you his arm 

"Only if we can get a glass of wine first,"

You reply

  
A women after my own heart,"

He said

"But of course ."

Once you get your drinks

Copia escorts you to the patio area.

For the moment the band was not playing

There weren't too many people near you

So it was as if you were alone.

It was a lovely night

The Count talked about

His trip to Paris

He answered your questions 

You learned he is originally from Italy

But travels quite frequently

"Sounds like you have a 

Very nice life."

Complimenting him

"Lives, my Dear

I have lived many of them." 

There was no denying an attraction

Between the two you.

It began the moment he spoke your name

He eyes were intriguing.

They were miss matched

One Hazel eye and one white

But it suited his look.

The band resumed playing

They started with a slower song

"Dance with me

Let me Be-witch you

In the moonlight."

He said in a low gruff voice

He stood and extended his hand to you.

You looked at him

Then his hand

You take his offer

And you stand 

He leads you to the dance floor

He holds you close

So close you can feel his breath on your neck

One arm around your waist

The other hand has his fingers

Are intertwined with yours

His cologne was intoxicating

He started singing 

In your ear

Just for you .

_We dance once more  
I feel your hands are cold  
Within your heart, a story to be told  
This is the moment of just letting go_

"Your skin is so beautiful,

Like porcelain.

I bet it tastes as good

As it smells."

He whispered

His voice was sexy

His dancing was disorienting

Your mind was foggy

He had backed you into a dark , private

Corner of the patio

Out of prying eyes.

"Laura, please let me 

Taste your skin."

You look at him

His white eye white glowing

You snap out of your trance

You panic

You push passed him

Trying to run

But he grabs you by the wrist 

And pulls you close

He kisses you, deeply

You resist at first

But then give in

To your desires

The kiss was long 

And passionate.

"Do not fear me."

He growled

"I will not bite you, unless you want me to."

He grinned

Just slightly exposing 

What looked to be fangs

Your mind what blank

Just for a second

You were shaken out of it

By his voice 

Saying your name, "Laura!"

You were sitting 

on the patio again

"Where did you go?"

He asked concerned

"I was talking to you 

And you were somewhere else."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

You say dumbfounded

"We were dancing just now,

Weren't we?"

"Well, I was just about to ask you

But are you're sure you are 

Feeling up to it?"

He asked

"Yes, I think so."

You answered

He stands and extends his hand 

You take it and stand up

He pulls you close and starts to sway

You were thinking about what Just happened

Was he humming the song

He had sung just a moment earlier?

"Run away with me."

He whispered

"Let me show you my world."

"We barely know each other."

You answer him shocked at his request

"We can not deny there is 

An attraction, between us.

He said looking into your eyes

The song ended and you had enough dancing

You felt like talking a walk.

"Care for a walk in the Garden?" he asked

As if he was reading your thoughts

"There is a lovely gazebo in the center.

Come let me show you."

He offers you his arm

You graciously accept it.

"Lovely evening, Yes?"

He asked in his Italian accent

"The full moon

Makes for your skin glow my dear."

He said admiring your exposed throat

As he licks his lips

You swallow hard at his statement.

He was right, you were extremely attracted to him

More so than you care to admit

He takes you down a path

Walking passed beautiful

Night jasmine that smells heavenly

And other perfectly

Trimmed hedges and bushes

"What is your first name Count?"

You ask suddenly looking forward

You can see him turn his head when you ask

"My name in Constantine Copia,

At your service."

He says as he bows his head

And places his hand on his chest

"Tell me Laura do you believe in vampires?"

The question stops you in your tracks

"Why do you ask?" you reply

"No reason the moon is just 

A perfect backdrop for 

Such a story."

He answers 

As you continue walking

You arrive at the gazebo

It is lit with strings of tiny white lights

In a gothic style with a along marble bench in the center

"Here allow me."

He says

As he removes his cape

And places it over the bench

"Don't want your dress to get dirty."

He replies gesturing you to sit

You sit on one end of the bench

He is standing in front of you now

He takes your chin in his hand

Bringing your eyes to his

"Look at me Laura

Tell me you feel the same as I."

He says softly to you.

You open your mouth to answer 

But his lips are on yours before you can

He kisses you softly and

Waits for your response

You take a moment

Then grab his jacket

And pull him in for another kiss

He kisses you deeply

As he lays you down on the bench

His weight on top of you

His hand finds 

Your right breast

Groping you thru your dress

Suddenly he pulls down the top of your dress

Exposing you, kissing your breast

And sucking your nipple

He takes your breath away

You run your fingers thru his hair

Panting heavily.

His other hand finds the hem of your dress

Pushing it up your legs 

As his hand runs up

your inner thigh

He cups pussy

Teasing you thru your panties

You can feel a bulge pressing 

Against your leg

He was very aroused

He finger slips passed

You panty line

To find you already wet

"My my someone is eager."

He says with lust in his voice

He puts his finger under his nose

Before placing it in his mouth , tasting you

He looks down at you

"You taste so sweet.

But how do you feel?"

You turn your head in embarrassment

He forces you to look at him

"Do not be ashamed of 

your desires , My sweet."

He says as he frees himself

From his trousers

His rock hard cock

Is pressing against your thigh

It's weight is impressive

"Please allow me to enter you."

He whispers

You look at him 

Nodding "Yes"

He slowly enters you

He is extremely hard and girthy.

And you cry out as he fills you completely

Breathing heavy himself

He pauses for a moment

"Laura you are so tight, 

You feel incredible."

He begins to slowly move

You wrap one leg around him

Allowing him in deeper

You feel tingles all over

Your toes curl it feels so good.

"I could do this forever,"

You whisper to him 

He stops moving 

To look you in the eye

"I could make that happen ,

Run away with me."

He says softly

He kisses you again

You feel woozy

Like you were drunk

Your mind is foggy

His breath in your ear

As he assaults your neck

"Please Laura let me , 

Taste you

Just one little bite."

He begs

He looks you in the eye

Just waiting for your permission

"Will you love me forever?'

You ask

"Yes my Darling, eternally .

He answered

"Then , yes but

Just one little bite."

"I bet you say that to all the boys."

He grinned

This time exposing his fangs completely

"This is the moment of just letting."

He whispers in your ear

Before plunging them into 

The top of your right breast

He begins fucking you hard

At the same time 

You open your mouth to scream 

But nothing comes out

No one hears you.

It is a combination

Of extreme pleasure

And excruciating pain

Then everything goes black

That is the last thing you remember

As you open your eyes

You are in bed

in a room

You are not familiar with.

The room itself is gorgeous

With a gothic four poster bed

The walls a rich mahogany color

With dark furniture

And a huge black marble fireplace

You sit up and realize

You are naked under the covers

You hair is down as is cascades over your shoulders

And your dress in draped 

Over the back of a chair across the room.

A door opens and 

Out walks Constantine in a robe

Drying his hands with a towel

His hair is slicked back

Like he just showered.

"Well hello Beautiful,

You're finally awake."

He greeted you

"Where am I?"

You ask

"We're home , my Darling."

He replies

Sitting at the end of the bed.

"Home?"

you ask perplexed

"Don't you remember?"

We ran away together

"We were married, my love."

"Married!?"

You say shocked

"I don't remember that."

You say

"Can you hear me say your name forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever, forever?  
Would you let me touch your soul forever?"

He says softly

"This is the moment of just letting go

You say, if you had life eternal."

He smiles "Yes My Love,"

and kisses you.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
> It must've been something you said  
> I just died in your arms tonight  
> Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
> It must've been some kind of kiss  
> I should've walked away


End file.
